


provacative literary atmospheres

by zephyriaus (avsivn)



Series: scenarios whereby i could only wish that i dated gwilym lee - university student! reader au [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avsivn/pseuds/zephyriaus
Summary: perhaps a litlle provacation and mounted tension can lead to a mutually pleasurable experience in the end | gwilym lee x university student! reader





	provacative literary atmospheres

“I’m surprised you actually agreed to come over.” You duly noticed, sipping from the glass of champagne in your hands.

Gwilym looked over to your, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Why would you say that?”

You looked at him, “It just seems that you rather prefer the company of cast mates nowadays. Not that I blame you - you’re career is setting off – to mingle with ordinary folk would be too mundane.”

He scoffed, “Well, it’s not as if it’s to the detriment of others. I find that certain individuals are much more preoccupied in their studies nowadays, preferring to ignore their close company and boost their literature grades.”

You gasped in fake shock at his words, clutching your heart from makeshift distress, “Why sir? You wound me. Nothing could ever take precedence over my dear loved ones.”

The man smiled at your eccentric statement, momentarily breaking the small banter of role-play you both were in, chuckling as he toyed at the strip of lace that hemmed the lining of your black dress. 

“Really?” he asked, leaning in towards you smiling, “Because it seems like only a few days ago at midnight when you were cramming for your exams in flannel pajamas and disheveled hair, blatantly ignoring me many hours hence”

It was your own turn to scoff, dismissing him with a wave of your hand “Well, not everyone is born with a literature degree under their belt, the syllabi tend to become increasingly packed as years go by.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled you closer nonetheless, resting the side of his head against yours as you cuddled up to his side. The improvised banter of a play rehearsal dismissed from all preoccupations at the given moment.

Crackles from the fireplace along with the welcoming warmth offered a nostalgic form of comfort that you hadn’t realized how much you were craving for until now, as you both dwelt happily on the comforter spread on top of the Persian carpeted floor, sparkling white wine in hand and dim-candlelight granting you minimal vision.

Sighing, you tugged at the loose end of the bow that held your hair in one piece, watching as both the ribbon and your brain became undone in an instant. A mere statement all that you could afford to let past your lips. “I really missed you.”

Gwilym didn’t answer, only combed his fingers through your loose strands of hair absentmindedly. Time passed, yet it didn’t take some vocal proclamation of love for you to know that he felt the same.

“I wish I could have you beside me”

His response was a breathless exhalation, the sound of his accented voice stifled in such a way that it would’ve been impossible to pick up had you not been so close.

Smiling softly, you turned to him, nothing but genuinity in your eyes and his. “You could always have me.” It gave you such unexplainable happiness to see the heartfelt affection within the actor’s eyes. The sight almost made you forsake voicing those inner desires that had pooled at the back of your mind for the past months. Almost

“But, I rather have you inside me for now.”

His breath all but hitched as orbs turned darker than you would believe. The impression of a certain something grew underneath the surface of constraining fabric begging to be set free and you knew that within that given moment you had him tied around your finger almost effortlessly,

The actor leaned in only for you to graze the edge of his lips with your fingertips.

“Yet, perhaps it would be wiser for us to continue this at another time; you have a libido that would certainly need much recuperation after, dear Professor.”

Flecks of fiery embers of amber reflected on the surface of his sparkling blue orbs, “I’m inclined to disagree”

“Well, the professor requires some much needed practice after all this time to properly hone his skills,” you began, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, “Otherwise, you never know when youth’s mighty vigour”, punctuating with a teasing nip on his earlobe, “might just slip away.”

“By God, you really are a Killer Queen” he rasped, all but pouncing upon you within the last of those given moments of comprehensible speech as he drowned you with kisses.

The actions that took place after that were explicitly known only by the house stewardess and professor protégé who dared to copulate in the premises of a certain vacationing stranger’s living room.


End file.
